


Magnetism

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love so strong, you can't pull away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetism

It draws me towards you

Pulls me through

I feel your hands holding tightly

Keeping me beside you

If you leave me

We will only become closer

You'll see

You cannot be rid of me

I am the opposing force

The force that draws you to me

Like magnets, we cannot part

Although we can be miles separated

Our souls are forever destined to be together

We may not talk

Or even see each other's faces

But you are here with me

And I am there with you

A strong attractive power

Your charm draws me

Gives me a strange sense of security

Even at the times when you hate me

That's magnetism

Undefined as I see it

But describing perfectly our relationship


End file.
